Sunnyside Wedding
by samuraistar
Summary: One-shot. Ken shows Barbie the only dress she hasn't worn yet. The question is will she agree to wear it? To Jessie's chagrin, Barbie won't be the only one wearing a dress!


I'm back, fellow Toy fans! I was so touched by your kind reviews for my first one-shot that I feel confident about this one, too! And, you guess it, it's a wedding for Barbie and Ken!

I know toys don't usually get married or stuff like that (it looks like they just get together and stay together, like vampires), but with Barbie, they're the most…humanoid toy there is, with clothes based on stuff we actually wear, and they look the most human, too, so if any kind of toy would have a wedding, I'm pretty sure they would. (…) Am I making any sense whatsoever? If I'm not, just ignore me. If I am, then great!

Oh, and I don't know if Jessie would fit in the Dream House, but for the sake of the story, let's just pretend she barely does.

So I'll quit talking and get straight to the fluff!

* * *

_"I know about Buzz's Spanish mode!"_—Jessie, _Toy Story 3_

* * *

**Title: Sunnyside Wedding**  
**Summary:** One-shot. Ken shows Barbie the only dress she hasn't worn yet. The question is will she agree to wear it? To Jessie's chagrin, Barbie won't be the only one in a dress!

Ken was leaning against the window sill in his Dream House, watching Barbie quietly sing "Baby Mine" to Big Baby as she gently stroked his hand.

He sighed and smiled to himself; Barbie really was more than just another doll. She was an angel sent to grace Sunnyside with her kind love and her gentle presence. She had helped her friends change it from a dictatorial prison to a family—large and growing, but cool and groovy, just the same.

Ken broke out of his revelry as the angel in question came trotting back in her hot pink heels; they quietly waved to each other and met up at the top of the elevator. He caught his breath for a minute as he noticed the way her skin just bathed in the moonlight, and the way the stars shimmered in her eyes.

Oh, yeah. It was definitely time.

"Barbie," he said, lifting her hands, "If you're not too tired, there's…there's something I want to show you."

"I'm not too tired," she shook her head, "Show me!" Ken's heart skipped a beat from her dazzling smile; he took her by the hand and led her to his walk-in closet, chock full of outfits and memories.

"I know you've been here before," he said, running his hand along the hanging costumes, "I've shown you just about every outfit in here…except for one."

Barbie followed him to the very back and to the left of the vanity desk, where the corner was a bit dark; he reached behind his clothes and pulled out a big, beautiful white dress with big poofy sleeves, gold trim on the triangle-edged long sleeves, and a gold colored tiara with a veil attached. She gasped wondrously.

"Ariel's wedding dress from The Little Mermaid!" she breathed and picked up the sleeves, "It's beautiful!" She stopped. "But what's it doing in _your_ closet, Ken?" Barbie had a closet of her own that was stocked with an ever-expanding collection of Barbie clothes, carefully preserved by Ken for the day he'd meet his special girl.

"I kept it as a surprise," he confessed, "for the girl I knew I'd marry someday." Barbie gasped in surprise and dropped the sleeves.

"Marry?" she repeated. He nodded and hung the dress up.

"Barbie," he said earnestly, "before you came, Sunnyside was anything but sunny. You've seen it for yourself—Lotso with his iron-fuzz-fisted rules, intimidating everybody, protecting himself with his lies, not to mention brainwashing your friend to help him maintain control…and I know I was part of it. But like I said, that was before I met you." His eyes softened on her. "That was the best day of my life." He held her hands again. "The day you came to Sunnyside was the day the sun came up for me."

"Me too, Ken," she replied, "I never saw a brighter day than when you smiled at me." He smiled.

"You know, I was watching you earlier," he said, "thinking what an angel you are to me. You saved me, Barbie, in more ways than you'll ever know. I want you to wear this dress for me. I want to see you walk down an aisle of our friends in it and stand beside me in my 007 Casino Royale tuxedo. I don't just want you to be my girl; I want you to be my wife. I know we haven't been together that long, and I know toys don't usually get married, but the time was just perfect! Besides," he said suavely, "It'd be such a shame not to put such a gorgeous dress on such a gorgeous girl." She giggled a bit and sighed emotionally.

"Oh, Ken," she sniffed, "That was beautiful! Of course I'll marry you!"

Ken looked shocked with happiness; then he cried out "YES!" picked her up by her waist, and swung her around while laughing loudly. Barbie laughed along.

"Thank you, Barbie!" he cheered and put her back down, "You've made me the happiest toy in the world! I promise you we'll have the wedding of the century, and I'll be the best husband ever!"

"You already are the best!" she chimed as she hugged him lovingly, "I love you so much, Ken!" He hugged her back.

"I love you too, Barbie," he said and pulled back to touch her face, "and I don't care what anyone says: You're one in a million…_number_ one, that is." She giggled again and together they went to the living room to plan their wedding of the century.

* * *

The next day after Bonnie got home, it was Mrs. Potatohead's turn to check her backpack for notes from Sunnyside. She found one and opened it.

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasped, "Honey! Look at this! Barbie's getting married!"

"What?" her husband called from a distance.

_"Barbie's getting married!"_ she screeched, which attracted the attention of every toy in the room. Mr. Potatohead joined his wife and most of Andy's toys crowded around to see the note.

"You see?" the missus pointed, "Ken proposed to Barbie and they're getting married tomorrow! Look!"

She handed it up to Woody, who read it out loud with Buzz and Jessie looking over him.

"Dear gang," it said, "I'm excited to announce that Barbie and I are tying the knot tomorrow morning during first recess. We realize you can't all come, but Barbie asks Jessie to be Maid of Honor, I'd like to have Buzz as my Best Man, and we would both be grateful if Woody would marry us. You guys are Barbie's family, so I know it would mean the world to her to have you participate. You're a righteous group, so we hope to see you here tomorrow. Please give our best to the rest of the gang and tell Chuckles that Big Baby says hi.

"Peace Out, Ken."

"They want _me_ to marry them?" said Woody.

"Of course!" said Mrs. Potatohead, "You're a sheriff!"

"And like he said," Buzz added, "We're Barbie's family."

"Wait a minute," Jessie cut in, "Maid of Honor? They wear dresses, don't they?"

"That's the general idea," said Buzz, "It is a wedding." He looked twice. "Jessie?"

"Up there," Hamm pointed to the very top shelf, where she'd climbed up.

"Jessie?" Woody called as he and Buzz chased after her, "Come on!" He clambered onto the tea table. "Be reasonable!"

"No!" she shouted, "You're not putting a dress on _this_ cowgirl!"

"But it's a wedding!" he said.

"I don't care!" she replied, "I hate dresses and they won't even have one for me, anyway!"

"And what, may I ask," Dolly asked Woody, "is so horrible about dresses?"

"Jessie's a bit of a tomboy," he explained quietly, "That probably happens when your entire body _is_ your clothing." He called back up to the cowgirl and started climbing the shelves. "Jessie? Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

She sulked on her shelf as Woody climbed onto it.

"Jessie, come on," he said, "It's only for a few minutes of one day. How bad could that be?"

"Easy for you to say," she said sourly, "You've never worn one."

"Jess," he said seriously, "This is for Barbie. She's our friend and this is her wedding. You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," she shrugged sheepishly.

"Then think of how happy it will make her," he said, "to know that you cared enough to come and be part of the happiest day of her life." Jessie thought for a moment.

"All right, I'll do it," she sighed, "But don't forget: If I'm wearing a dress, it's under protest!"

"Atta girl, Jess!" Woody laughed and pushed her hat down over her face, "Besides…" He sat on the edge. "Imagine how _Buzz_ would react!"

"_That's_ it!" She tackled him, they tumbled to the floor, and Jessie chased her brother figure all over the room with him laughing the whole time while Buzz stood there, wondering what on earth _that_ was all about.

_'Never mind that,'_ he interrupted himself, _'How are all three of us going to get there?'_ He decided to ask Woody about it _after_ he rescued him from Jessie (which is no small feat, except if you're a space ranger).

* * *

"Oh, Jessie! You're here!" Barbie gushed as she hugged her, "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Me, too!" Jessie laughed, "Congratulations, Barbie!" They went into the house, even though Jessie's head hit the ceiling.

"I'm so glad you came," said Barbie as they climbed the stairs, "I never got to say goodbye, but I was so relieved to hear you were all okay!" She led her into her dressing closet and started sifting through outfits.

"By the way," she asked, "are you Buzz together yet?"

Jessie stopped and her face sizzled; why did she have to say it like that?

"Hang on," she said, "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh, come on," Barbie giggled, "You two have been giving off the vibe for years! Why do you think I never made a bid for him myself?"

"Vibe?" she repeated, perplexed, "Wait—you mean _you_ liked him?"

"For a little while," Barbie shrugged, "but he was never really my type."

"I know that," Jessie smiled, "We came because you _found_ your type!" Barbie giggled again.

"Oh, here it is!" she chimed, "Jessie! I found this in a donations box! I think it belongs to you!"

Jessie curiously went over to where she was as Barbie pulled out a dress exactly the cowgirl's size.

She softly gasped; the dress was pale yellow with a cotton white, frilled neckline going up the throat and a fake topaz on the chest with the kind of frame one usually sees a rhinestone in. the back had snap buttons and the sleeves were long, white at the wrists, and frilled like the neck. The tag inside said "Woody's Round-Up: Jessie."

"I don't believe it," she breathed as she touched it, "My Prairie Flower dress! Al looked all over for it but he never found it!" She held it up.

"The tag had your name on it," Barbie said, "so I kept it for you, in case you ever came back." Jessie looked at her.

"Thank you, Barbie," she said and hugged her, "I'll wear it for the first time at your wedding."

"Oh, yay!" Barbie clapped and turned back to her clothes, "I can't wait to see the look on Buzz's face when he sees you!"

Jessie smacked herself on the forehead; first Woody, now Barbie? The whole world wanted Buzz to see Jessie in a dress! Good grief!

* * *

"Jessie, come on," Woody urged lowly, "Everybody's ready and waiting and I need to be at the altar!" He had his head poked inside the door to the Dream House.

"I can't!" Jessie's voice hissed, "It's embarrassing!" Woody sighed exasperatingly.

"Jess," he said in his serious voice again, "there are ten minutes of recess left and every toy in the room is gathered. We have to do this _now_."

"Okay, okay," she said, "I'm coming." Woody held his hand out. "Wait—is Buzz out there?" Woody glanced back at Buzz, standing a little ways off, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"No," he lied, "Now come on." He held one hand inside the door and with the other he snapped his fingers at Buzz, who tiptoed over, sensing he needed to be quiet. He saw Jessie's hand take Woody's; he saw him smile.

"You look great, Jess," he heard him say. He looked at him, gave him a wink, and led her out of the Dream House.

Buzz caught his breath with wide eyes when he saw her; her hat was off, but her bright yellow hair ribbon matched the dress perfectly! His desert flower had blossomed into a Yellow Rose of Texas!

Her beautiful green eyes finally opened and she looked over at him like she was squirming. She gasped and her face flared up, but Woody quickly closed the door before she could escape.

"Need I remind you of our deadline?" he said.

"Yeah, but…" she stammered, "It's…I…Ohh!" She covered her eyes. Woody chuckled and lifted her chin.

"Hey," he smiled, "You look beautiful." She half-smiled.

"Thanks." She turned around and looked at Buzz.

"Well," she asked with her arms out, "What do you think?" He was speechless, so his wings answered for him by popping out unbidden. This caused Jessie to blush again and Woody to laugh before peeking into the house again.

"You ready, Barbie?" he asked.

"Yep!" she chirped.

"All right," he said and closed the door, "Show time, everybody! Best Man, Maid of Honor, take your places, please! And hurry!" He scampered off to stand near Ken at the altar, leaving Jessie feeling at a ridiculous loss for words with her lovestruck boyfriend. She gulped and went up to him.

"Let's just get this over with," she mumbled self-consciously.

"Anything you say, ma'am," he smiled and took her hand in his arm. Her face sizzled and they began the pre-march to the enchanting tingle of "Canon" being played by Stretch on one of those "Baby's First Piano" things. Jessie felt like one of those cartoon characters that spouted sweat like a sprinkler, and she wasn't even the bride!

Finally they reached the altar—a giant plastic lego with a cloth on it standing on a mini-stage of wooden blocks. Woody was standing behind the lego and Ken was in front of it on the right (_our_ right), looking sharp in his black James Bond tux, complete with a white rosebud. Buzz left Jessie on the other side to take his place with Ken as Best Man, and she let out a sigh of relief.

She'd made it.

Stretch switched to The Wedding March and the audience of toys stood and turned for the bride. She was wearing the Little Mermaid dress, tiara, veil, and shoes, carried a plastic bouquet, and was being walked down the aisle by Big Baby—who, by the way, had a bowtie around his neck. She was beaming ear to ear. Big Baby handed the bride over to her adoring groom and took a seat in the front. Barbie handed the bouquet to her Maid of Honor and held hands with Ken.

"All right," said Woody, "Uh…(ahem)…Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the Butterfly Room at Sunnyside Daycare Center to witness the union of Ken and Barbie.

"You know, uh…To tell you the truth, I've never done this before, but I have known Barbie for many years. She's always been like a little sister to me, so I was really honored when she asked me to conduct her wedding." Barbie gave a small giggle.

"So," he continued, "before the kids come back in, let's get these two hitched! Ken! Do you take Barbie to be your wife and promise to love, honor, and cherish her, and swear to protect her all the days of your life?"

"I do," he answered smoothly, looking at Barbie. She giggled.

"Barbie," asked Woody, "Do you take Ken to be your husband and promise to love, honor, and cherish him, and swear to protect him all the days of your life?"

"I do," she said sweetly, leaning in close to Ken.

"Then by the power vested in me as sheriff of…well, I'm not sure…I now pronounce you man and wife!"

"TEACHER'S COMING!" a toy interrupted from the top window. Very quickly, Woody wrapped it up with "You may now kiss the bride! Congratulations!"

Ken grabbed Barbie around the waist, Barbie hugged his neck, and they kissed to the cheers of all the room! Ken quickly scooped her up (which was not easy with that big, poofy dress) and started making his way through the crowd of toys scrambling to whatever playtime place they needed to be in; halfway through, Barbie lobbed her bouquet overhead.

"Ow!" Jessie cried and rubbed her head, "What the…?" She looked in her other hand, having caught what hit her: The bouquet!

"Huh?" she said, shortly before being scooped up herself by Buzz. She didn't mind since one, it was Buzz, and two, how was she going to run in this dress?

They were joined by Woody and together they climbed up to the file cabinets that almost reached the ceiling just before the teacher came in. Everyone was safe!

"Whew," Woody sighed when she was gone, "Good job, you guys." He looked at Jessie. "Is that the bouquet?" Jessie looked startled at the plastic flowers in her hand.

"No," she lied and tossed it.

"All right, quick," said Woody, "We'll hop back down to the Dream House, offer our best wishes, say our goodbyes, and hightail it back to Bonnie's backpack."

"You guys go ahead," said Jessie, "I want to get out of this dress."

"Oh, uh," said Buzz, "Okay."

Woody noted the disappointment in his friend's voice as they climbed down.

"Don't worry about it, Buzz," he murmured mischievously with an arm across his shoulders, "I got a non-flash Polaroid shot of her just before you came down the aisle."

"Where'd you get a camera?" Buzzed asked curiously.

"From the Monkey," he answered, "He slipped it to me from the Teacher's Lounge. That room's like some kind of all-purpose duty-free shop."

"You know she'll kill you if she finds it," Buzz said wryly.

"Which is why I took it for _you_," Woody replied, "so you'd better find a good hiding place for it!"

"Hey, guys!" Ken waved. He ran over to them hand in hand with Barbie, both wearing matching honeymoon outfits. Jessie rejoined them with her dress neatly folded over one arm.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Barbie gushed and hugged Woody, "Thank you, Woody, for marrying us!" She hugged Jessie. "Thank you for being my Maid of Honor, Jessie! You were absolutely lovely!"

"Thanks, Barbie," Jessie smiled fondly, "So were you!" She looked at Ken. "I hope you realize what a Georgia peach you've got here, Ken."

"Of course," he nodded and held Barbie's hand, "She's my one righteous gal, my Girl Friday, my true far out chicky." Barbie giggled again.

"Good," said Jessie, "'Cause she's like a sister to me, too. So if I hear so much as a syllable of an unhappy word on account of you, so help me, I'll be all over you like flies on a horse! Get me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said nervously.

"Don't worry, Jessie," Woody intervened, "I'm sure that won't happen." He turned to Ken.

"We have to get going," he told him, "but we wanted to wish you two good luck. Barbie's a good girl, Ken. I know you'll take good of each other." He offered his hand. "Good luck." They shook hands.

"Thanks, sheriff," he said, "Buzz? No hard feelings?"

"It's all good, my man," Buzz smiled as they shook hands. Woody and Jessie exchanged a weird look at his attempt at 70's slang.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Barbie, "Here's your hat back, Jessie?"

"Thanks," she said, "Good luck, Barbie! And, uh…" She leaned in. "Thanks for keeping this safe for me." She held up her dress-draped arm.

"No problem," Barbie winked, "Bye, guys!"

The three toys managed to zip the pack just as the kids came pouring back in.

"You think they'll be okay, Woody?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, they'll definitely be okay," he smiled and sat back, "So, what's with the dress?" She looked at it and touched the topaz charm.

"It's mine," she said softly, "Barbie found it." She showed him the tag by the green glow of Buzz's armor. Woody looked as awestruck as she did; they had another piece of their Round-Up history, right there in their hands!

"Wow," said Woody, "What do you know."

* * *

Later back home, Jessie was back on that top shelf with her dress neatly folded and tucked into a corner where it would be safe; she smoothed it down with a smile.

"You know, it's a shame we had to leave so fast," said Buzz behind her, "I was hoping to dance with you there." She gave him a half-flat, half-amused look.

"You were hoping to dance with me while I was wearing that dress," she said as she stood.

"Well, you got me there, cowgirl," he smiled. They stood looking at it.

"It is a beautiful dress, though," he said quietly and looked at her, "and you do look beautiful in it." Her face turned red. "I mean, it's not that you don't look beautiful anyway, it's just that it looks really good on you, and it, uh…" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Buzz," she said.

"Buzz, could you come down here?" Mr. Potatohead called, "The missus can't find her pocketbook!"

"Uh-oh," said Buzz, "I'll be back in a second."

Jessie watched him hop down, then looked back at her dress, then back down. A sneaky smile spread across her face.

"Here you go," said Buzz as he handed Mrs. Potatohead her found purse. Suddenly, he heard a male voice in a cappella from Bonnie's boombox.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe,  
I'd been married a long time ago  
Where did you come from, where did you go?  
Where did you come from? Cotton-Eyed Joe_

He turned around and saw Jessie back in her yellow dress! Her face was pink, but she didn't look so shy and embarrassed now! She flung her hat to the side as she walked over to him.

"I thought you said you were going to save that for special occasions," he said.

"Are you kidding?" she piped brightly, "We just came from a wedding! What's more special than that?" She grabbed him by the wrists and got him to their version of "the dance floor" just as the song went techno and the two performed the best square dance do-si-do routine that even Woody had seen.

"I guess dresses aren't so horrible after all," he said to Dolly.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed with a nod, "especially when a girl has someone to wear them for." He chuckled and held a hand out.

"Care to dance, ma'am?" he asked.

"You betcha, cowboy," she accepted, "Come on, everybody! Just because we didn't go doesn't mean we can't celebrate, too!" The other toys cheered and joined the party.

And that's how a wedding at Sunnyside was celebrated in Bonnie's bedroom.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Hooray for another cornball ending!

You know, that probably wasn't one of my better wedding fics (just look at my other ones), but it's a kid's thing, so I guess it's okay.

I love how easy it is to capture Ken's cornball charm, as I like to call it! He's just so easy to work with! You can make him say anything stupid and it'll be funny because he said it! And Barbie's such a giggler, it's adorable!

Did you notice I made her wear the Little Mermaid wedding dress? This is a tribute to the fact that Jodi Benson did her voice! GO, JODI!

I don't plan to pair Woody off with Dolly; I just thought I'd throw that in for those of you who think they'd make a cute couple. I don't think so, but I do get the feeling that Dolly is the "leader" of Bonnie's room (probably her grown-up sounding voice; I think that was Bonnie Hunt!).

It's been a while since I've seen the movie, so I don't know if Jessie really could fit in the Dream House, but by the time I realized this, I was halfway through typing it up, so I thought, oh well!

I am planning to do a chapter fic in the near future (not sure how near) in which I'll be making up a new girlfriend for Woody. Don't get me wrong—I'm pro- Woody/Bo, but Pixar just about killed her off, so we have to make do (which is pretty much why they invented fan fiction, I guess).

One more thing before I leave: Mrs. Potatohead's scream of "barbie's getting married" is a tribute to Estelle Harris playing Estelle Costanza from Seinfeld! Whoo-hoo!

Okay, I'm gone now! Please leave nice reviews and tell me what you think!


End file.
